


Whiplash

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Crying, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Painplay, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Kirk likes things a little rough. Luckily James is there to satisfy his needs.





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be writing a Load era fic, yet here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kirk needed this right now.

He was still buzzing with adrenaline after the show and despite trying to take it easy and cool off with a shower his nerves were still wired. Thankfully James is more than happy to alleviate some of the tension running through his body right now. James was a good friend like that to offer a helping hand. Though, James’ brand of _help_ meant roughing Kirk up.

Currently, they were in the dressing room backstage. Kirk was stripped down to the last sock and his hands were bound behind his back with a tie that had been lying around their wardrobe. He was on his knees in front of James, who towered over him menacingly. His fly was open, revealing the hard outline straining the front of James’ underwear. Kirk eyed it precariously, biting his lip in suspense when James rubbed himself enticingly.

“You want this dick?” James asked, caressing Kirk's face with his spare hand.

“Yeah,” Kirk breathed out meekly, staring up at James.

James’ hand left Kirk's face for a split second before he reeled back and his palm came crashing back down across the smaller man's cheek. Kirk winced from the sharp sting it left behind, but revelled in the slight pain as heat filled his cheeks. James ran his knuckles over Kirk's cheekbone, admiring the soft pink it was taking on now.

“I can't hear you,” James growled.

“Yes,” Kirk repeated, raising his voice a little more.

Another harsh _smack_ graced Kirk's cheek, and this one hurt more than the first, but it made Kirk feel alive.

“What was that? I didn't quite catch it,” James said more firmly this time.

He snatched up a handful of Kirk's hair and pulled on it painfully hard to angle the guitarist's face upwards. A grimace crept over Kirk's face, a sight James enjoyed thoroughly no doubt, but he stared up at James obediently.

“Yes! Please! I want your cock,” Kirk begged, sounding frantic as he idly pulled at the tie binding his wrists together.

“Good boy,” James praised.

He kept eye contact with James as the other man whipped his dick out, showing him just how much he was aching for it by licking his lips. James yanked Kirk's head closer to his groin and gripped the base of his cock, holding it before Kirk as if to tease him.

“Open up, baby,” James ordered.

Kirk obeyed the demand and sat there on his knees before James, waiting patiently with his mouth hanging open. James took a moment to run the tip of his cock all around Kirk's lips, rubbing pre come over them until they're glistening. Kirk tried to lean forward and capture it in his mouth, but James pulled on his hair to keep him at bay. He smirked when Kirk attempted the move again, knowing that it must be hurting him but doing it regardless.

“Come on. Show me how bad you want it,” James encouraged.

James continued to tease Kirk by keeping his dick just out of reach and yanking on his hair every time he got close. Kirk tried, in vain, to get to his prize, but he had no leverage on account of being handicapped by his hands tied behind his back. He was completely at the mercy of James and it couldn't have turned him on more. He could tell that James was getting off on it as well.

Kirk got another slap across his face when he _cheated_ and stuck his tongue out to lick at the head of James’ cock. It was the hardest slap yet and it really made Kirk see stars for a few seconds. He almost forgot where he was momentarily. He was brought back to reality when James hit him again, lighter this time but still enough to ring a few bells. He glanced up at James and he shuddered at the sight of James staring down at him with heavy lidded eyes.

“I'm not sure I'm convinced by how bad you want it,” James said, stroking himself in front of Kirk's face. “It's like you're not even trying.”

“Please. I want it so fucking bad,” Kirk pleaded, chest heaving slightly as his breathing quickens. His pupils are dilated and his neglected cock aches between his legs. “I want you to shove it down my throat until I can't breathe.”

 _Shit, Kirk_ , James wanted to say, surprised by his bandmate’s willingness to be treated like this, but he couldn't deny the fact that it turned him on. He liked seeing Kirk like this. On his knees, tied up, and begging like James was the only one who could give him what he needed. Maybe he was? Perhaps James was the only person Kirk knew that could give it to him rough and unapologetic. James never realized how big a deal that was until now.

“I guess I believe you,” James relented after a moment much to Kirk's gratitude. “Open wide and stick your tongue out.”

Kirk did as he was told immediately without hesitation, raising up on his knees a little with how excited he is. He waited with bated breath, staring at James’ dick wantonly for what seemed like an eternity before, thankfully, James moved his hips closer and slid his cock past Kirk's lips. No more teasing, no more foreplay. Just Kirk getting what he needed.

The first slide inward was slow and calculated so Kirk could work his tongue and lips over James’ length. James stood still, letting Kirk bob his head slowly as he slickened his cock with saliva so the glide was easier on Kirk. James had to admit, Kirk had gotten quite good at this without the use of his hands or arms. But James supposed that was just because he's had plenty of practice by this point that it was practically second nature.

After a minute or so of Kirk sucking and licking along the underside of James’ cock, James grabbed the sides of Kirk's head by his hair and buried himself down the other man's throat in one swift thrust. Kirk's body gave a lurch and he made a short gagging sound at the spontaneous intrusion. He idly pulled at the tie binding his wrists, his body working on instinct as he tried to get free, but held fast when James refused to let go of his head.

James held Kirk's face flush against his groin, keeping him in place until Kirk calmed down. After about ten seconds Kirk remembered he could breathe through his nose, pulling in deep gusts of oxygen as his throat flexed and spasmed about James’ cock. Kirk had his eyes closed but James could see the tears forming at the corners and slightly smudging his eyeliner. It was always such a pretty sight to see because of how much Kirk really go off on it.

“Eyes up here, babydoll,” James instructed, wanting to see those big brown eyes swimming in tears as he fucked Kirk's throat.

With some difficulty, Kirk managed to pry his eyes open and looked up the length of James’ body until his gaze met the blonde's. Now that his last line of defense to keep the tears from flowing was gone, they immediately clouded over Kirk's vision and disrupted the makeup adorning his waterline. It wasn't enough to leave streaks of black running down his cheeks but it did smudge, leaving behind a smokey ring of eyeliner in its wake.

“There's my pretty boy,” James murmured, stroking his thumb along Kirk's pink tinged cheekbone.

The brunette moaned around his mouthful in response, sounding and looking tortured as he choked on James’ cock. His cheeks were hollowed and his lips were tight. Kirk's jaw moved the slightest bit and James could feel Kirk's tongue swirling around the confined space. James watched as Kirk's adam's apple bobbed erratically, no doubt trying to swallow excess saliva and breathe at the same time.

Eventually, James eased up on Kirk and pulled his mouth off of his cock by a rough yank of his hair. Kirk gasped, grimacing when James’ hand pulled too hard, and sputtered. He didn't have enough time to collect himself before James slapped him again, leaving behind a hand print that stained Kirk's cheek with a steadily building crimson color. It knocked a few tears loose and rolled down his feverish, irritated skin, stinging like acid.

James grabbed hold of his cock and pushed back inside Kirk's mouth without warning. Kirk was a little more prepared this time and hardly choked when he felt James bottom out at the back of his throat. James wrapped a hand around the back of Kirk's head to keep him in place as he thrusted shallowly into his throat. Kirk made these wet choking noises as he did this, causing James’ dick to throb even more.

This carried on until James was sure Kirk couldn't take any more and pulled all the way out to give him a proper breather. It gave James a moment to rub his slick cock all over Kirk's lips like lipstick and admire just how beautiful the brunette is. His short hair is a mess and his makeup is all but ruined by how much his eyes had watered. Not to mention the red hand print burning prominently on his left cheek. He looked absolutely pitiful in his current state and he couldn't have been more sexy.

“You're doing great. I might just let you come tonight,” James promised, caressing the red side of Kirk's face. “You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“Yes,” Kirk whimpered, cringing at how pathetic he sounded to his own ears.

“Keep up the good work and you'll be rewarded.”

Kirk took initiative and leaned forward to suck James’ cock back into mouth. James smirked gratefully, glad to see Kirk being so eager to do what was expected of him without any further instruction. Kirk bobbed his head as James stood above him, not thrusting yet but keeping his hands tangled Kirk's hair to help guide him up and down. The brunette was breathing a bit more steady through his nose now that the initial adrenaline and excitement had subsided somewhat.

And Kirk wasn't going slow either. Anyone else in Kirk's position would have trouble keeping up a good pace, but this was a song and dance the guitarist had grown accustomed to. He made it look like a cakewalk with how his mouth glided gracefully along James’ cock. It was almost insulting to all the girlfriends James had had in the past with how skilled Kirk was. He was by far the best James has ever had.

Kirk was going all the way down every time as well. He'd keep pushing until his face was buried in James’ groin, intent on actually choking himself on his girth, before dragging his lips along it on the upstroke. James really admired Kirk's tenacity. The icing on the cake was the fact that Kirk was staring at him the entire time. Nothing was more satisfying than seeing Kirk beg for his cock and actually suck it like he gave a damn.

Somehow Kirk had unhinged his jaw like a fucking snake and his cock slid even further down Kirk's throat, a feat that James didn't even know was possible. Kirk had already been taking practically all of it each time, but now Kirk was getting more serious about it. Like it was a contest or something. The suction wasn't as hard and Kirk's lips weren't tight, but his throat was more relaxed and open now. Which meant that there was a steady stream of drool retaining in Kirk's mouth and no place for it to go.

His saliva seeped out of the corners of his mouth and ran down his chin in long strands. It pooled on the ground below Kirk joining the tiny spittle of pre come that had been oozing from his cock. The image of Kirk drooling, on his knees with tears streaming down his red cheeks, and deepthroating a cock like a champ was like a work of art to James. The smudged makeup accompanied by the obscene _wet_ noises made by the tip of his cock fucking the back of Kirk's throat made James want to come right then and there.

James staved it off for as long as he could but his last remnants of willpower were dwindling slowly. Kirk was just too good.

The blonde fisted Kirk's hair in both of his hands, getting the right amount of leverage needed, and proceeded to thrust his hips into Kirk's face. Kirk was taken out of his trance-like pace and choked immediately when James rammed his cock full force down his throat. The muscles of his esophagus tensed and Kirk was left with a lingering pain. The type of pain one would get from gulping down too much water all at once. But Kirk was adaptable and rolled with the punches.

It's not like this is the first time James has ever done this (and it wouldn't be the last) but somehow it always caught him slightly off guard. That's probably what excited Kirk the most. That was the whole point of all of this, after all. Kirk needed someone to take control and rough him up every once in awhile. He wanted to be used and praised and slapped around like a martyr. Luckily, James was here to give him exactly that.

There was nothing Kirk could do as James fucked his mouth. Not that Kirk would do anything to begin with considering this is just what the doctor ordered. James’ thrusts were long and deep and his grip on Kirk's hair was cast iron as he yanked Kirk's mouth down the length of his cock. Kirk was gagging and having trouble breathing through his nose again, but the look in his eyes told James that he didn't want him to stop.

To be honest, James didn't think he could stop now even if he tried. He was much too close coming and the sight of Kirk was sending him over the edge. Kirk was an absolute mess, covered in tears and spit while James used his mouth. Not to mention that the hand print was still prominent against his ruddy cheek. The only thing that could complete the picture now was James’ load splattered across his face.

With a few more demanding thrusts and a couple of token yanks on Kirk's short hair, James could feel it all coming to an end. He stared down at Kirk, watching the man choke around his cock and his biceps flex as he twisted in his binds, thoroughly enjoying the spectacle before. So much so that he was pumping his hips fast and short in the back of Kirk's throat, producing more of that wet, squelching sound that made James’ toes curl.

When he felt like he was about to come James pulled out quickly, leaving Kirk to cough and gasp for air as his cock pulsed. James lost himself in the moment and rubbed his entire length against Kirk's face, using that little bit of friction to bring himself to completion. His cock spasmed and he shot his come all over Kirk, coating his forehead, cheeks, and lips in his warm release.

Kirk flinched with each new spurt painting his face but he held still and took all of it obediently. After James was done Kirk cracked his eyes open, finding some difficulty as his lashes tangled and stuck together from tears, and peered up at the blonde man. The tears that rolled down Kirk's face were dry snail trails now, but his big brown eyes were glassy and his lips were glistening with come and saliva. His chest heaved shallowly as he panted for air and his face was flushed with arousal. Only one thing was missing now.

Kirk saw it coming before he knew what hit him (literally) and braced himself as James’ rough hand collided with his cheek one last time, causing tears and come to jostle free. It was so hard and had enough force to nearly send him toppling over from whiplash. The other smacks had left him wincing in pain, but this one actually elicited an involuntary noise out of Kirk that was caught somehow between a growl and a whimper. A few more of those and Kirk would actually be happy if he doesn't get to come tonight after all.

But James had promised him and now it was the singer's turn to uphold his part of the bargain.

“You ready to come?” James asked, sounding out of breath himself as he stared at Kirk.

“Y-yes,” Kirk stammered and his voice was rough and raw from the pounding his throat just took.

His response was weak and meek, but James took pity and didn't make him repeat himself. There were times when James was rough, but times where he knew he had to be merciful. This was one of them. James circled around Kirk and grabbed him by the tie that bound his wrists. He helped Kirk to stand up on shaken and sore legs, prompting him to wobble like a baby deer learning how to walk for the first time, and steadied him.

James pressed in close to Kirk's back and nestled his head on the brunette's shoulder. He kissed the side of Kirk's neck tenderly, causing a shift in tone now, and ran a hand down Kirk's flat abdomen. His skin was on fire and a fine sheen of sweat had spread across his body with how worked up he had got, but now he was sighing so sweetly and biting his lip in anticipation.

Kirk was arching into James’ touch like he couldn't get enough of it and let out an exaggerated moan to show James how much he was aching for it. James chuckled deeply into Kirk's ear, amused by how needy and whiney Kirk could be even after all that. James’ hand went lower and curled around Kirk's flushed and straining hard on. Kirk keened, hitching his hips slightly, and James’ hand slipped along the aroused flesh with ease.

Kirk's cock was slick with pre come and it helped James to slide his hand along it much faster. Kirk made soft little noises as James kissed his neck and stroked his cock languidly. His hips would jerk here and there but James ultimately dictated the pace with his firm grip. Not that it took much to send Kirk spiralling into his own orgasm.

James twisted his hand up and down Kirk's cock, drawing out more half-hearted thrusts and delicate sounds from the brunette. James wrapped his other arm around Kirk's waist and held him close as he stroked his lover to ecstasy. He could feel Kirk's bound hands wringing together and pulling to get free, signalling James that he was close now.

Kirk's head fell back against James’ shoulder and he bellowed out a long and whiney moan towards the ceiling. James kept his hand tight and still as Kirk's body gave one last _hurrah!_ and thrusted into the firm grasp. Kirk's hips stuttered, drawing out his orgasm for a few strokes longer as he came over James’ fist. His whole body was straining from the tension of it all and if it wasn't for James’ solid body holding him up Kirk would've collapsed right then and there.

James can feel Kirk's body go slack slightly but he kept him standing with ease. He still idly stroked Kirk's cock, wringing out the last few aftershocks of his orgasm before finally letting go. James held Kirk tightly, nuzzling the side of his head tenderly and whispering words of praise into his ear as Kirl came down from his sexual high. James decided it was good to let go of Kirk when the smaller man's breathing finally evened out and he didn't feel as heavy against him anymore.

He took this moment to back away from Kirk a little and untie his wrists. He couldn't imagine how chaffed they must be or how sore his shoulders are from the uncomfortable strain. Then again, Kirk is probably sore in various places. Still, James was kind enough to alleviate some of the tension in Kirk's frame and freed him. Kirk's whole body seemed to sag a bit afterwards as he was permitted to relax properly now. James captured Kirk's slim body in his arms once again, catching the brunette off guard, and laid a kiss against Kirk's cheek. Kirk let out a soft little chuckle, grinning from ear to ear, and sighed.

“How was that?” James asked after a few moments, swaying back and forth with Kirk in his arms.

“Fucking fantastic,” Kirk sighed, pivoting his head back towards James’ face. He gazed over his shoulder up at James and gave him a small smile. “Though I'm starting to feel a little _icky_.”

“How 'bout we take a shower and I'll get you all nice and clean? How does that sound?” James proposed, pausing to kiss Kirk on the lips.

Kirk maneuvered himself in James’ arms to face the blonde and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kirk raised up on the tips of his toes and reciprocated the kiss, smiling like a fool.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
